The present application relates generally to drinking devices and more specifically to drinking devices adapted for use by children, such as those sometimes referred to as “sippy cups.”
During the early years, when children are transitioning from drinking out of bottles to drinking out of cups, many parents have come to appreciate the benefits of so-called “sippy cups.” Sippy cups are drinking devices that include a cup portion that holds a beverage, and a lid portion covering the cup portion. The lid portion may be detachable from the cup portion and is provided with a drinking spout. The drinking spout often includes holes, slots, or other flow-limiting features. The flow-limiting features reduce the amount of spilling that occurs if the sippy cup becomes inverted or is otherwise overturned, but allow liquid flow for drinking when suction is applied to the drinking spout.